


【JOJO】惩罚

by AlessaRK9800



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800
Kudos: 26





	【JOJO】惩罚

你并不喜欢爱抽烟的男人。  
尽管你喜欢烟草在男人手心的味道，喜欢那种味道抚摸着你脸颊时候的若有若无。  
但你不喜欢抽过烟的男人给你的吻。

你不喜欢空条承太郎抽烟后吻你，即使他有一张雕塑般立体精致的面容，也无法使他在你这里寻回对于烟草之吻的原谅。

承太郎是个意外细心的人。你是知道的。  
他也发觉了你对于他的吻的反感。

他的愤怒是静静燃烧的磷火，不至于暴烈，但一定痛苦。

正值夏秋交接的夜晚，洗完澡后还穿着夏季睡衣的你感到阵阵寒意。  
承太郎不在房间中。你是在客厅阳台找到他的。

他站在阳台，抽着烟。  
俊美的容颜在阳台外的万家灯火与月色下晦暗不明，只有嘴边烟草的微微火光描绘着他立体的线条。  
他的翠色瞳孔深邃。

这样子的侧脸，带着你从未探究过的肃穆。  
你意识到那是一张莫名成熟的脸。  
明明高中仍未毕业，总是沉默的承太郎的神情却带着你搞不懂的疲惫。  
他总是沉默。与紧密结合、热烈的接吻时不同——他看起来很孤独。

说起来，承太郎曾经休学了将近两个月。  
也是在那之后，他脸上那种沉淀下来的苦痛悲伤，你终究是再也读不懂了。  
就连你带着少女脾气的撒娇和做作，他也不会像之前那样冲着你叫“吵死了”，取而代之的是不收敛力气的揉乱你的脑袋和明知你厌恶也要亲吻你的烟草之吻，让你闭嘴。

“……是你啊。”  
他才意识到你的存在，吐了口烟圈。  
尽管你讨厌他嘴中的烟草味道，但是不可否认——承太郎抽烟的动作和神情，真的很赏心悦目。

“每次你抽烟的时候，我都觉得你和平常判若两人。”  
“平常的我不也都在吸烟吗。”  
他反问着，食指与中指间夹着烟草。

并不是因为抽烟才讨厌，而是每次他抽烟时候，你和他说话时，你都能感觉到彼此之间的剑拔弩张的氛围。  
每次抽烟的时候，承太郎看向你的眼睛中总带着疏离。  
仿佛是在说着，和他在一起就要接受他的全部，忍耐他的烟草之吻。

“你在生气吗？”你问。  
“啊？”  
听到你欲言又止的不安的询问，他的嘴角扬起幅度。  
但那种幅度并不是害羞高兴什么的，而是略带讥讽。

“啊啊。”他承认。  
“因为我？”  
“……”

他将烟掐灭在烟灰缸中，自己陷入了沙发。

你其实很害怕承太郎生气。  
虽然不知所措，但你还是顺着承太郎坐在了他身边，带着些许讨好地靠在他结实的手臂旁。  
他搂过你的肩，深沉地低声说道：“快要入秋了。明天给我换上不要露那么多的睡衣。”

他脱下自己的外套，盖在你的脑袋上。  
看着他转而关心起你，你稍稍放心了下来。  
可是肩上的手越来越用力，你又忐忑不安起来。  
承太郎的愤怒不是那么容易消解的，他也不是会掩饰自己愤怒的人。

看来今晚是不可能平安度过的了。你闻着他身上的烟草味想到。

彼此之间沉默了很久。  
打破这沉默的是他：“……你不明白吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“居然能做到若无其事吗……不愧是我的女人。”他冰冷地说道，“欠教育的家伙，我来修理修理你吧。”

承太郎强硬地把你拉到自己腿上，你来不及反应，失力地趴在承太郎的大腿上。  
他毫不犹豫地将你的睡衣裙摆推上去，粗暴地将内裤拉到膝盖处。

本就有些冷得发抖的身体在褪下最后的遮挡后，你不由得冷颤了一下。

带着粗粝的手揉捏着如同棉花糖一样的两座山丘，你不由得发出一声轻呼。

承太郎说道：“本来想要欧拉你的……但是还不至于到那种地步。”

“过、过分！力量A的你是想把我殴打致死吗！”  
你这才发现抚摸你的屁股的不是承太郎本人，而是不知何时被他召唤出来的白金之星。

白金之星一直没有什么波动的眼睛对上转过头来的你。  
它眨了眨眼睛，你好像在它眼睛里看到了无奈。

“我过分？”承太郎反问。

啪地传来干脆的声响，你的屁股上一阵火辣辣的刺痛。  
——白金之星打了你的屁股。

“别动，学乖点。”承太郎按压住你挣扎的双腿。  
白金之星不断地拍打着你的屁股。

啪、啪、啪……  
你的眼中闪着泪光，忍耐着对你的惩罚。  
这是承太郎的愤怒。

小时候就没有被父母打过的你，长大后居然受到这样的责罚，你羞愧恼怒不已。

但是不知不觉中，你意识到自己衣衫不整地在承太郎与白金之星面前裸露着，轻薄的吊带褪到手肘，乳尖不断摩擦着承太郎的裤子，乳房不断地压着承太郎的大腿。

“呜呜……”  
你感到自己小腹下，那个属于承太郎的东西渐渐硬了起来，顶着你。  
身体渐渐变热。  
曾经被认为是致命武器的承太郎的巨大的那个，一旦适应过第一次的撕裂感，第二次、第三次……就会渐渐地感受到从未体验过的巨大愉悦。

原来承太郎会因为愤怒而勃起吗？还是因为施虐？或者因为肌肤裸露的你？  
承太郎身上有太多你不懂的地方。

承太郎粗重地喘息，白金之星也停下了拍打你的屁股。  
取而代之的是，承太郎将手伸到下面，抓住你的乳房，白金之星开始用它巨大的手爱抚起带着红痕的屁股。

因为挨打而自我防备的身体，面对突如其来的温柔感到放松。  
然后一阵暖流从私处流了出来。

“呜……”你害羞地将脑袋埋在沙发上。

“红了呢。”承太郎说道。  
“还不是因为你打了好多下！还用白金之星！”  
“我没有用力。”  
力量A的“没用力”鬼才信！

白金之星轻柔地揉搓着挨打的部位。  
对刺激变得很敏感的皮肤，忍耐着白金之星的手指细微的动作。  
与此同时，承太郎揉捏画圆着爱抚着你的乳房。

两边夹击的抚摸让你觉得很舒服，甜美的喘息漏了出来。

白金之星的手指探入臀部的夹缝间，轻抚着窄小的缝隙。

“居然湿了呢。你居然是个抖M啊。”承太郎感叹道，“湿得像是融化了一样。”

承太郎用言语挑逗着你，白金之星也没有停下指腹摩擦着湿润的花瓣，指尖揉搓着花蕊。  
你颤抖着感受着快感。

“看来你里面很喜欢白金之星的手指啊。”  
白金之星的手指插进了湿得一塌糊涂的蜜穴中，摩擦着小穴的手指发出咕唧咕唧的水声，在客厅中显得淫糜。

“哈啊……这么紧吗。白金之星的手指比我的手指要粗，要好好习惯啊。”  
“啊、啊……承太郎……”

白金之星插入了第二根手指，发出了咕啾一声。  
忍受着两根粗长手指全部埋入，直直地探进蜜穴的深处。

“里面相当的热呢。紧紧地吸着……”  
白金之星快速地抽送着手指，深得像是要把里面都要插烂。  
承太郎捏着你的乳尖，指腹摩擦挑逗着你的最尖端。

上面和下面被无法言喻的快感所笼罩，你感到下体又止不住地溢出大量花蜜。

“承、承太郎，停下吧……再继续的话……嗯！”  
“怎么了？不想要吗？……很舒服吧？嗯？”

白金之星插入了第三根手指，被扩张开来的蜜穴辛苦万分，刺痛与摩擦的快感让你眼角湿润着情欲的泪水。  
手指的抽插不断猛烈，你抓着沙发，扭动着臀部想要压抑住自己快要绝顶的欲望。

“呜、呜……啊，真的要不行了……我快、快要……”  
“要去了吗？白金之星……让你很有感觉？”

白金之星的手指狂乱地动着，强硬地刺激着灼热的内壁。  
刚洗完澡的你身上又沁出一层薄汗，大声喘息着释放着暴力的快感。  
激烈而高频的抽插仿佛要捣乱小穴一般，强烈的快感打败了你的挣扎，攀上了高潮。  
强烈地痉挛着身体，内壁蠕动着分泌出大量爱液，小穴紧紧地吸住白金之星的手指。

“真下流。”承太郎讥讽道。

白金之星抽出了手指，黏稠的花蜜咕啾一声顺着大腿流到沙发上。

还未从高潮后的疲惫中休息过来，承太郎收起白金之星，抽身来到你身后，抓住趴在沙发上的你的腰部，使你的屁股高高翘起。  
他快速解开自己的腰带，拉下自己的裤子。  
滚烫的阳物抵在湿润的股间，挠得你的心一阵发痒。  
被白金之星粗壮异常的手指玩弄过的入口像是融化一样，花蕾打开等待着承太郎的阳物进来。

“被白金之星玩的那么高兴吗？沙发都被你弄脏了。”承太郎凑到你的耳边低语着，“看来要更严厉地教导你。”

手指所无法比拟的粗硕令你高昂地叫出来。泛滥的蜜口带着点艰难地接纳了巨大的龟头。  
阳物戳入蜜穴伸出，粗长地用力顶上了子宫口。  
像是要融化一样的快感让你一瞬间毛孔收紧。

“啊、啊啊……”

快感像是太阳融化着冰激凌一样袭击着你的身体。  
非常的舒服。  
这种舒服，是只有承太郎能给你的。

满胀的阳物被紧紧咬在小穴中，熟悉的触感让你深深陶醉。  
承太郎抽送着腰部，强烈的冲击在像狗一样趴着的体位使阴茎比以往更为深入。  
不断受到突刺的深处充满了极度的快感，让你头脑轻飘飘的无法思考。

“哈啊、啊……你的里面真是……太下流了……像是榨取一样……”承太郎性感的声音沙哑着说，粗重的热气喷洒在我的耳边。  
“啊啊……好、深……啊、啊啊！”你呻吟着。

眼睛被快乐的泪水充满，视线都模糊了。  
身下发出咕叽咕叽的水声响彻客厅，蜜水不断地从私处滴在沙发上。  
身体像是暴风雨中海上的舟，随着一次次拍打而颤栗着。

“啊啊……嗯、啊……承太郎你的好热……”  
你将感受喘息着说了出来。

承太郎加快了动作的频率，啪啪的肉体撞击声越发响亮，水声不绝。  
酥麻的电流交织在彼此体内，承太郎快速猛烈的抖动像是到了忘我的境地。

“嗯，啊啊……好棒……”  
承太郎更加激烈地探索着子宫口，紧紧地抓住你不断扭动的腰肢，挺进腰杆撞击着你的最深处。  
不愧是力速双A！

“啊啊……好奇怪，啊、啊啊！……”  
“去吧……再去一次吧……哈啊，啊……”

与以往的情事相比，带着怒气的承太郎给你的快感如此强烈，与方才因白金之星的手指而攀上高潮的快感一点也不一样。  
这是从未体验过的轻飘飘的、头脑都要空白的感觉。  
你不由自主地哭喊起来……实在是舒服得过于可怕了。

你本能地闭上双眼感受着触感。  
花瓣被巨物撑开得可怜，蜜穴被不断地挖掘，湿乎乎的滚烫的黏腻随着肉棒翻卷着。  
挤压在沙发上的乳头，因摩擦和承太郎伸出的手的揉捏而硬挺起来。

今天做爱还没有亲吻过，你欲求不满地咬着自己的下唇，想着即使烟草之吻也好，你想要承太郎的舌头吮吸着你。

承太郎的抽送变得越来越激烈，你不知所措地抓着沙发，深处品尝着承太郎的硬挺与热烈。

“嗯、哈……里面不要再吸了……哈……”  
承太郎粗喘着。硕大的龟头毫不留情地攻击着子宫，巨大的麻痹感包围着彼此。

“啊啊、啊……我要去了、啊……啊、啊啊——！”  
视野被白茫茫的一切包裹着，香汗淋漓，发热的身体痉挛着颤抖着。

“啊、啊……别夹那么紧……嗯啊、哈啊……！”  
承太郎顶在最深处的阴茎抖动着，在你的体内喷涌出了精液。

将阳物拔出的瞬间，精液顺着重力流了下来，盖住了沙发上的你的爱液。

“啊……”  
见状，高潮没多久的你头脑不清醒地直接用手拢了拢精液，沾满了一手。

“……哈。”承太郎见状噗嗤笑出了声。

就在你不解地望向他的时候，他扶住了你的脑袋，然后凑近你的脸庞，吻了过来。

碰到双唇的瞬间，你陶醉般地深深回应着，此时的他嘴中的烟草味也像迷情剂一样刺激着你的荷尔蒙。

“嗯……终于让我吻了吗。”  
“啊……”

承太郎一只手紧紧地搂着你的腰，舌头甜蜜地纠缠着你，品尝着彼此口中的味道，另一只手温柔地抚摸着你的头发。

“嗯、嗯……”  
“哈、嗯……啊……”

缠绵的吻，全心全意的吻，接纳的吻，终于填补了承太郎心中的残缺。

不像这样陶醉的吻的话，就没有彼此爱着的感觉啊。

“对不起，承太郎。”

承太郎总是这样，把所有事情都留给自己，对于你的各种负面情绪，试图自己化解。

“对不起，我没有顾及到你的感受……我太任性了。我并不想疏远你。”你说道。

承太郎移开视线，随即咂舌。  
美丽的绿色眼睛总是闪着神秘的色彩，沉静，令人安心。  
总是沉默的面庞也遮盖不住他棱角分明的英俊容颜……这样令女性心乱如麻的美丽面孔，恐怕也是自己总是闹脾气的原因吧。  
……自己真是太过分了呢。

“啊啊……知道了就好。”  
“嘿嘿。最喜欢、最喜欢承太郎了！”

确实如此。如果不是那么在意，就不会总是闹小脾气引起他的注意力，让他苦恼。  
每次自己做作时，从未拿过“不喜欢你了”来作伐。

“……啊。”他应道，“……我也一样。”


End file.
